Bravery
by Halloween Lantern
Summary: While Ed and Al were on their adventure and such, what were the military doing? What soldiers fought and died while they were hunting? What heroes weren't hailed in the series. Meet Amery a boy who wanted to be a soldier all his life. He passed the test needed, and is ready to fight.


Amery fingered his guns nervously. This was he moment he had been waiting for most of his life. His was finally fifteen, the legal age to join the military. This was all he wanted though not to be a alchemist. He had no aptitude for alchemy despite the disappointment of his parents and siblings who had hoped for another alchemist.

Amery perked up when he heard his name being called. He pushed open the door and stepped cautiously inside. His stomach was full of butterflies. What would happen if he failed the test. The room was like a small sandy arena with a high up panel for the judges who would watch him.

The judges were everything when it came to the military test. They judged if you were good enough to join the military squads and what squad you would go in. Amery closed the door behind him and waited uneasily for what would happen. The tests were different every time so it was impossible to cheat.

The military squads were the elite of the military. They were the ones going into situations to fix them where brute strength and numbers just weren't enough. Only one person got picked every test to be in a squad. Amery would be the last one so he could hear the results first.

Amery heard something come whizzing at him and he ducked away. He crouched and glanced around. Five snipers and four footmen. They really weren't going to mess around this time. Amery spun and dodged as a hail of bullets came at him. Now he was glad he took those dancing lessons as humiliating as they were.

Amery pulled his twin handguns out. He had to make this difficult for them to get a fix on him. Spinning and weaving mostly in place, Amery waited till the foot soldiers were only twenty yards away from him. Then he took off to the right side of the arena. He twisted around and fired at the foot soldiers.

Two collapsed onto the ground as 'fake blood' seeped into the sand, staining the sandy floor crimson. Amery wasn't worried about them. The judges had the room set up by a alchemist to stimulate if you were shot. If they got shot in the leg, they lose that leg. It was pretty harmless but it did sting a little.

Amery spun and did a quick skip backwards to dodge a hail of bullets peppering the spot he had been at only moments before. Amery started running again and fired at one of the snipers. The sniper vanished from their post. A direct hit. Amery twisted and continued firing at the other snipers. They were his biggest danger.

He gritted his teeth as his shoulder was grazed by one of the sniper's shots. He fired back and smirked as another sniper was taken. He tried to ignore the stinging throb in his shoulder. It shouldn't impair him too much but it still hurt

He kept moving, ducking and weaving to dodge any bullets. The foot soldiers tried to keep up but Amery kept side skipping then changing directions. It wasn't too long before they were left with just a foot soldier and two snipers. Three 'dead' bodies laid on the ground. Amery smirked and took out the last sniper.

He was down to just a few bullets. He rolled to the side then sat up one his knees as he carefully fired and the approaching soldier. The soldier collapsed to the ground and Amery sighed with relief. It was finally over. The soldiers got up and left the room so Amery was left alone in the arena.

Amery kept his guns in his hands even when the pain in his shoulder faded away. He still had one bullet in each one and he was a idiot. Anything could happen now. There was a loud click signifying the test was over and nothing else would happen. Amery slipped his guns back into their places.

The adrenaline faded and the butterflies came back. Amery shifted nervously. Did the judges not like what he did? It wouldn't be fun coming home to his family. His older brother would mock him about it for weeks. This was his chance of proving himself to be just as good as his alchemist siblings.

"Amery Marcus." A judge's voice boomed out. Amery tried to look as neutral as he could. His messy brunette hair was starting to get wet from sweat. He wiped his forehead and waited for the judges decision. He fumbled with the handle of one gun nervously as he waited for their answer.

"Amery Marcus, we have determined... That you have passed this test. You will be escorted to the dorm of the Delta squad." The judge said in that same loud booming voice. Amery smiled and sighed with relief. He had passed! And on his first try too! He followed mechanically as a soldier led him from the room.

"They will all be asleep by now. Their leader knows you are coming though so it's fine. You'll meet the others in the morning. Your family will be informed of your success."The soldier said. The girl wore combat fatigues. Her black hair was kept in a short tight ponytail and her aquamarine eyes glinted coldly.

Amery followed obediently as they went outside. Inside he was giddy about passing. His older brother had become a state alchemist at eighteen and was relentless with pointing it out. Finally, he could prove himself to be just as good if not better than his older brother and younger sister.

The cold air felt good on his hot skin. Amery began to walk and clean his guns at the same time. When he finished, he slipped them back into their holders. The girl headed for a group of small buildings. "This is where the squads live until they are sent out. No one knows where they are going until they are told." The girl said.

Amery nodded as the girl stopped at one of the buildings on the outskirts of the group of buildings. Painted on the door was a white delta symbol. Fitting for the delta squad. The girl walked straight up to the door and softly knocked. Seconds later it was opened by what looked to be a twenty one year old.

He was toying with a sniper rifle. He had close cropped blonde hair and calculating amber eyes. He was wearing the same camouflage fatigues as the girl. Amery shifted nervously under his gaze but the girl didn't seem affected by it. "Hello Samson. Amery here is the new recruit for your squad." The girl said.

Amery was slightly confused about how the girl learned his name but brushed it off. It didn't matter to much anyway. "So your the kid who managed to pass the test?" Samson said. Amery nervously nodded. Samson waved him inside. "We can talk tomorrow. That bunk is yours, get some sleep." Samson said.

He pointed to a bunk against the wall. Amery padded toward it and laid down. He set his handguns on a shelf next to the bed. After a bit of thought, he tucked one under the pillow. He pulled the blanket over himself and just listened to the noises of the night for awhile. He heard Samson settle into his own bed. Slowly exhaustion from the test and stress overtook Amery. His eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist and realized something. Who were the people working on the sidelines? The soldiers fighting not just the alchemists. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist though but please Read and Review!


End file.
